1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a patterned retarder film and a method for manufacturing thereof, and more particularly to an embossing method for manufacturing a patterned retarder film.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that applying a patterned retarder to a liquid crystal display screen, a three-dimensional stereo imaging can thus be provided for audience wearing a pair of polarization glasses. Several approaches are disclosed to manufacture a patterned retarder
Some methods for manufacturing patterned retarder film are provided in the related art, such as a method of making a patterned retarder disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,624,863 and a micro-retarder plate using a single plate with phase retardation disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,498,679.
The present invention intends to provide a novel method for manufacturing patterned retarders with an embossing treatment.